From Thorns To Roses
by chigusa senrou
Summary: The rose family decided to spend the new year together.


_this is a fiction. enjoy._

it was new year's eve, former roses eriko, youko and sei had decided to spend the night and the next day together with their en boutons. the rose family had decided to spend that day and the new year's at youko's house.

sei came first since her university was beside lilian academy. sachiko, yumi, rei, yoshino, noriko and shimako knew that sei was coming first. they were all excited and shimako was very happy. after a long time she was going to see her grande soeur and lover. even though they had spent christmas together it still seemed as if an eternity had passed since they had last seen each other. they didn't want to be apart from each other for even a day. even a day seemed like eternity to them.

sei went inside the rose chateau. she was very happy . she was going to see her sweetheart .

Happy New Year

sei satou loves shimako, she loves her very much but that doesn't mean she can't tease yumi.

sei always liked yumi. she didn't love sachiko's petite soeur but she liked her a lot. but the reason she teased and hugged her so much was partly sachiko's own fault. sei cared for sachiko a lot but sachiko did one tiny mistake. she once thought of making shimako her souer.

after that sei took her revenge on sachiko . she used to glomp yumi, even dared yumi to kiss her once. she used to jump on yumi whenever she got the chance.

sachiko,"rosa gigantea please let go of my petite soeur."

sei hugged yumi tightly and looked at shimako who smiled serenely. sei loved shimako, she remembered the promise she had made to herself. she will always love shimako no matter what.

"_i love shimako, but i won't make the mistake of worshipping her."_

_"she isn't like me , she is me "_

those were sei's thoughts. she knew everything about her shimako and loved her a lot. she never thought she could love anyone after shiori left her broken hearted. shiori left her and she was broken. shimako healed her, helped her and most of all she loved sei . after all how could you not love yourself. shimako was just like sei.

sei,"come on sachiko."

yumi,"rosa gigantea please."

sei let go off yumi and went to shimako and kissed her cheeks. she then took some of her hair in her hands and kissed them.

sei,"how is my princess ?"

shimako blushed,"i am fine big sister."

noriko, yoshino and rei smiled. sei had come to visit them, since she was closest to them. yoko and eriko were in far off universities. they had promised to come later.

noriko liked her grande souer a lot, but she also liked sei. she realised why sei and shimako loved each other so much. they were like two bodies and one soul. she was very happy for her grande soeur.

noriko,"it's been a while rosa gigantea."

sei smiled to her and ruffled her hair.

it was a common knowledge that sei and shimako were going out. even their parents knew. both girls parents had accepted it without any complaints. they just wanted their children happy.

yoshino,"you haven't changed rosa gigantea."

rei and sachiko,"if she does change she wouldn't be sei satou we know and love."

sei smiled at all of them. just then yoko and eriko came in rose chateau.

yoko,"hey everyone."

eriko,"how are you rei ?"

rei went and hugged rosa foetida. eriko then talked to yoshino and teased her. sachiko and yumi embraced yoko. sei went to noriko and hugged her. she beckoned shimako towards them and like this all roses were together.

after this they all went to their respective cars to go to a restaurant and eat dinner. sei stopped shimako and pulled her towards a tree.

sei caressed shimako's face , then held it . she then kissed her on her lips. shimako returned the kiss with as much fervour. they kissed for a long time.

shimako,"i missed you sei."

sei,"i missed you more my love."

sei then kissed shimako's hair. her own hair was short now.

after a while they went to their car and sei drove them to a restaurant.

they were all surprised to find suguru , yuki and a beautiful young man already sitting there. suguru introduced the young man. he was mizuki and apparently he was suguru's boyfriend. sachiko was quite surprised to know that. but she was even more surprised to know that suguru's mother knew about it. she had given her permission. she hadn't even bothered telling suguru's father . to her he was nothing more tha a useless bastard.

she was happy that her son had not followed in his father's footsteps . she was glad that he had found a wonderful person. she was very happy to have mizuki as her son in law.

sei had always known suguru cared a lot for sachiko but he didn't love her like a lover. she was happy for him.

all of them had a great time. they talked a lot, ate a lot and laughed a lot.

yuki left with the roses. he didn't want to interrupt his senpai and his lover. suguru was already kissing mizuki by the time desserts arrived. all the roses were blushing. sachiko was smiling. she was happy her cousin had found his true love.

in the car yuki was very uncomfortable. he was sitting between sei and sachiko. yumi was sitting in front with shimako who was driving.

sei,"so little yuki, mind explaining how you were dumped ?"

yuki was a little startled but he smiled.

yuki,"you mean kashiwagi senpai right."

sachiko and sei nodded.

sachiko,"i am surprised mother didn't tell me about it."

yuki,"you see senpai had a crush on me, but well he fell in love with mizuki san. they are from the same university. anyways i am happy for him. he never confessed to me and i am happy for you too sachiko nee san. now you and my sister can also be together.

sachiko and yumi blushed.

sachiko,"i i uh ."

sei ,"my my my, my little magical cleaning fairy and arrogant red rose are lovers. that's too mean of you. you didn't tell your beloved sei sama. i am hurt."

sei made a very sad face and started crying on yuki's shoulders. shimako just shook her head while driving.

sachiko,"rosa gigantea, please stop being such a drama queen."

sei lifted her head and started laughing.

and so the drive was very enjoyable for all of them. they met the others at yoko's house. yuki had also decided to join them. he liked talking to rosa foetida rei and eriko. they shared the same interest kendo and dinosaurs.

noriko and yoshino had already started unpacking. suddenly a door bell rang. yoko went and opened the door. she smiled towards eriko.

yoko,"surprise eriko."

there professor yamanobe was standing, he was looking a little lost.

yamanobe,"i, well i was invited by yoko san."

eriko blushed and ran towards him. he was looking a lot younger since he had also shaved his face. his daughter was also with him. the little girl was looking very happy.

kid,"good evening lady."

eriko smiled at her. yoko took the kid to her room. she had some picture books which she was sure the kid will like.

eriko , yamanobe , yuki and rei started talking about dinosaurs. they were so engrossed in their talk that they didn't notice two young men joining them.

suguru,"do you mind ?"

eriko smiled,"of course not."

mizuki,"sorry to intrude, i don't know anyone here. yoko san invited us."

sachiko came at that moment with yumi and patted mizuki's head. mizuki was older than sachiko but right now he looked like a little kid.

sachiko,"we are glad to have you here mizuki san."

suguru smiled at sachiko and yumi. he got up and ruffled yumi's hair.

suguru,"yumi do you mind ?"

yumi shook her head. suguru took yumi to a corner and ruffled her hair again.

suguru,"you and sachi still hate me ?"

yumi,"no not at all."

suguru,"good. take care of sachi."

yumi,"you do know right , that she loved you once ."

suguru smiled,"i knew it since we were children. but to me she is a very dear person. i don't love her and never will. i only love mizuki . he is my reason for living. i will forever love him."

yumi smiled,"i know and i am happy for you."

suguru smiled wickedly,"would you have given me permission to date your brotjer if i loved him."

yumi,"eh?"

suguru,"well ?"

yumi,"if you truly loved him and he also loved you. then yes."

suguru smiled,"you are amazing yumi, i understand why sachi loves you."

yumi blushed.

suddenly sei came and put her hands around suguru and yumi.

sei,"aww come on, at the rate you are going i'll be forced to admit that you are a good guy suguru."

suguru and yumi,"you know it's wrong to eavesdrop."

sei shrugged,"well can't help it."

shimako,"of course you can."

shimako smiled at her lover. sei distangled herself and kissed shimako on her cheek.

sei,"i can't wait to get in bed."

shimako, suguru and yumi blushed.

suguru,"you wil never change will you, former rosa gigantea?"

sei smiled,"nope."

suguru excused himself and went to mizuki. mizuki was smiling . noriko and yoshino had a hard time keeping their eyes to themselves. mizuki really was a very beautiful person.

sachiko had long excused herself. she was feeling a little lonely. yumi had gone to talk to suguru and then sei had joined them. they were all smiling. sachiko felt left out.

suddenly she felt a hand on her. yoko was standing there.

yoko,"if you keep your feelings locked up nothing will change sachiko. go to yumi."

yoko smiled at her. sachiko hugged her big sister and ran towards yumi.

sachiko went and embraced yumi.

after a while everyone went downstairs. they had decided to light some fireworks. suguru and mizuki lighted some together. sei watched noriko and shimako light some. sachiko and yumi lighted some. yamanobe, his daughter and eriko too lighted some. the kid was very happy.

"happy new year" sei shouted.

as soon as the clock struck twelve sei shouted. suguru kissed mizuki , sei kissed shimako. eriko embraced yamanobe. everyone then hugged each other. after a while they all decided to go and sleep. yoko's house was big so there was no problem.

shimako and sei took one room. suguru and mizuki took the other.

sachiko and yumi. eriko, yoko, yoshino, noriko and rei took the biggest room which had three beds. yamanobe and his daughter and yuki took the last room.

_sei and shimako's room_

sei caressed shimako's hair,"happy new year love."

shimako moved closer to sei,"happy new year to you too sei."

shimako kissed sei. sei 's hands tangled in shimako's long hair. soon sei moved on top of shimako and her mouth moved to shimako's neck.

sei licked her neck and bit it.

shimako blushed,"ah sei."

sei kissed shimako again then laid down beside her.

sei,"i am so happy you chose me to be your grande soeur and life partner."

shimako shook her head,"no big sister , we both chose each other. we were meant to be together. you don't know how happy i was to be your petite soeur . even if it was for a short while. i cherished each and every moment when we were sisters."

sei laughed,"when ? we still are sisters always will be."

shimako smiled,"you are right."

they hugged each other and went to sleep praying to maria sama for good health .

everyone who was gathered at yoko's house had wonderful dreams and they only had one wish,"we wish this year will bring us more happiness."

* * *

**author's note**

mizuki is my own character.

petite- small, little

soeur-sister

grande-big

no flames, review if you liked it.


End file.
